The Faculty Research Development and Training Core is intended to facilitate the long-term development of independent faculty investigators and to create an environment for sustainable faculty research training programs in minority health and health disparities research. We propose to accomplish these goals by supporting four activities targeted at professional development: 1) a seminar series on health disparities featuring presentations by nationally known scholars to SFSU faculty, students, local health professionals and practitioners, and members of communities affected by inequities in health status and unequal access to health care; 2) research and grant writing workshops open to SFSU faculty, and where research involves community partnerships, to their community partners; 3) a Health Disparities Scholar Program that supports research training and grant development for SFSU faculty in health disparities through the provision of released-time from teaching, office space at our Center for Health Disparities Research and Training, consulting services provided by a professional staff at SFSU's Public Research Institute, seed money to develop preliminary findings, and participation in research and grant-writing workshops; and 4) three new mentored Collaborative Research Projects led by SFSU faculty and focusing on disparities in cancer and diabetes.